Bonta/Quests
Bonta has a series of Alignment Quests that increase your Alignment Level. Alignment quests Talk to Amayiro to receive quests. Completing the first quest changes your Alignement from Neutral to Bontarian. Every quest after the first increases your Bontarian alignment by one level. Bonta Alignment Quests Becoming a Bonta (0) Bring 10 Twiggy Swords to Amayiro to gain Bontarian alignment. Reward 50 kama. The Beavis Challenge (1) Run straight ahead from Amiyaro to find Beavis Defeat Beavis (formerly called Tarche) in the Bonta HQ, then speak with Amayiro. Reward 100 kama. Lady Marmalade's Letter (2) Talk to Lady Marmalade in the Bagrutte in inn at (-32, -60). She'll give you a paper. Give the paper to Amayiro. No kama reward. Amayro's Bread (3) Bring 20 Wholemeal Bread to Amayiro. Reward 2000 kama. Dentures for Ned (4) Speak to Amayiro and get the teeth extractor Bring 32 Gobball tooth to Ned Etsith at (-33, -51)(butchers workshop) (defeat exactly 32 Gobballs - if you have more than that on you, he will confiscate them and send you to bring another 32), then speak with Amayiro. Important note: you cannot drop excess teeth! No kama reward. Butthead Wants Revenge (5) Defeat Butthead (formerly called Torche; 200 hp) in the bagrutte's inn(-32, -60), then speak with Amayiro. No kama reward. Special Card (6) Retrieve Special Playing Card and purchase one Feubuk Beer from Innkeeper Feubuk in the tavern at (-27, -56). Bring these things to Amayiro. No kama reward. A Lost Crow (7) Defeat Lost Crow at (-35, -61), then go to Marge Gondersun (-33, -59) and pay 1000 kama to get a necklace repaired. Then bring it back to Amayiro. Badges, Please (8) Go to taverns and collect badges at the Oatley Arms (-32, -51) ask Allen Tokar, the Pinchaut Inn(-27, -50) ask Barry Flaye, and The Swashbuckler (-26, -58) ask Yook Aput. After you collect them, go back to Amayiro. and show him the badges Mechanics Plan (9) WARNING! There is now a guard that can spawn on the brakmar city bridge! Either be capable of defeating it yourself, or bring a decoy! Note: You CAN do it alone -> just wait until the guard moves on the transition point (the ones between two maps) on the far bottom left end of the bridge, then click on the point as fast as you can and pray he won't move until you're on (-26, 31)! You won't get attacked that way. Another, safer but slower, way of doing it is to keep a distance of about 2 grid squares between yourself and the guard, follow it the farthest you can and then wait for it to return, it won't attack you if you don't move, when it's 2 squares behind you, you can run towards the next map. Another Note: If your wings are down, Warriors will no longer attack you. Head south to the city of Brakmar. Cross the map with the bridge into the city. On next screen with the City gates (-26,31) head through gates and move right. On the right-hand side of the gate is a set of gears. Walk between those gears and the wooden support beam and your allignment should go up to 9. The quickest way is to use the imp carrier to get to Brakmar. The Boar (10) Amayiro will tell you to go kill an Aggressive Boar for him. Aggressive Boars spawn in Cania Fields, known locations (please add): (-12, -51), (-19, -47), (-20, -41), (-20, -44), (-20, -45), (-20, -47), (-20, -51), (-21, -43), (-21, -44), (-21, -45), (-21, -46), (-21, -47), (-21, -48), (-22, -46), (-22, -51), (-23, -41), (-23, -42), (-23, -47), (-23, -49), (-24, -46), (-24, -50), (-25, -46), (-25, -47), (-26, -40), (-26, -43), (-27, -38), (-27, -42), (-27, -44), (-28, -39), (-28, -42), (-28, -47), (-28, -48), (-30, -37), (-31, -46), (-31, -48), (-32, -39), (-32, -42), (-32, -43), (-32, -46), (Please try to keep entries in order) ***Reward*** 1 day pass, and 1000 kama. ---- 24 Hours untill you can start the next quest ---- Twiggy Staffs (11) Bring 20 Twiggy Staffs to Amayiro. You must have exactly twenty in your inventory. Katana, Nicked and Fixed (12) Go into -32, -51(zaap to Tabasse Inn/Oatley Arms) to beat the tavernier (level 5, 80 hp), and to bring back the cheque to Amayiro - "You have just gained a nicked katana". Then go to the district of the blacksmiths and to ask Kosuke to repair the blade in -26, -55 (in the forging mill) Dangerous Spying (13) Contact double agent Bishom Pot, at (-29,31), then report back to Amayiro. Watch out for the Warriors, they are strong and aggro, the higher the level the larger their aggro range is.Take the repaired blade to Amayiro. *note* if you run through the warriors with out stopping they dont agrro you at least that was what happened with me -Keep your wings off and they leave you alone (they even step aside as your run toward them) Explosives, More More More! (14) Buy 10 pods powder from Moob Reicifitra (-27,-58) for the new cannons (you have to pay) talk to him about everything before buying, to get 1 free powder, the rest will cost you 18,000 kamas. Another way to get the powder is to enter his house (under hidden ground behind bookshelf). Here you will find a receipt of the powder (3 magic cure, 1 measure of elbow/oilbow grease, 1 flint). Oilbow Grease is a relatively expensive recipe mixed by farmers from various nuts. Otomaï at -2,-4 will be able to combine the ingredients into gunpowder, however it is usually more cost effective to buy it. Finally, take these to Amayiro to finish the quest. Rocks... (15) Go speak to Shere Hacanon at the entry (-29, -49), and bring him back 4 Rock Blocks. Rock Blocks are a quest item, and are dropped by Plain Cracklers. Big Boxes of Weapons (16) Deliver 4 Boxes of Weapons to Captain Malfe at the Outpost (-26,-45). The Boxes weight 500 pods each and Amayiro hands out only 1 each time. New Technology (17) Kill 15 Markschafer in the Brakmarian region (cemetary of the tortured) or in the Bonta cemetary and get 15 Crack Chafer Helmets for Amayiro Trool Fair (18) Amayiro will ask you to talk to Ture Inge (found inside the militia building also). He will give you an inspection form to detect Brakmarians. Give it to Leonzi Trool (-10,-37), he's the guy that sets up the trool fair. Once he have filled the form take it back to Amayiro. Pretty little Blop Flowers (19) You will need to fight blops and get one of each type of blop flower (Morello Cherry Blop Flower, Indigo Blop Flower, Pippin Blop Flower, Coco Blop Flower. If you find that too hard, you can buy some of them round 100k each. Fighting in groups of at least two will yeild the flowers much faster. Then take to -5,-12 in treechnid forest. Go inside and place all four flowers in the munster crusher and combine. Take this back to Amayiro Hidden Treasure! (20) Find treasure. Talk to Captain Alrok at Bonta zaap (-32,-58). He tells you the location of Tsog's tomb (-12,-62) in Bonta cemetery. To enter the tomb, you must first become a ghost. Unequip your pet, go to Cania Plains and lose battles until you ghost. Move in front of the grave (the tallest grave of the top left three graves) and, as a ghost, you enter a cave. Move onto the same space as Tsog to recieve his last words. Go to a phoenix statue (nearest is -11,-54) to restore. Buy a small twiggy shovel and head to Sufokia (20,23) to dig up the treasure hidden under 3 barrels below the house. Return to Amayiro. ---- ' You may now choose one of the three Orders at the Orders Tower (-30,-53).' ---- Agility for My Troops (21) Bring Amayiro 20 Rings of Agility. Zeurg, Master of Creatures (22) Get a letter from Zeurg at the Osamodas Temple (8,2). Bring it to Amayiro. Bontarian Cloaks (23) Bring the captain in the main barracks (-33,-57) 10 Bontarian cloaks. Potatoes Galore! (24) Peel potatoes in the kitchen (in the Militia). 200 pods=10 potatoes. Give them back to the cook. Good job. Colonel Lyeno, trapped in the trees(25) Find Colonel Lyeno who is transformed and hidden in the Treechnid's Forest. First go to the secret passage at (-4,-12), check this image if you need directions. There is an even better map at freewebs.com/dofusinfo.htm Talk to the Colonel, he will follow you and you will go to a map where there is a Gobelin on the teleporter. You must fight a mob of 3 Gobelins and 3 Karne Riders to get out. But you do not have to beat the mob! Once the Colonel is killed, the battle will end with you as the winner, and then you will talk to the Goeblin again who says, 'I give up', etc., etc. You '''can' use Intercity Potions, Recall Potions and Zaaps/Zaapis while he is following you''. Now that you have the Colonel and are out of the forest, go talk to Larry Poller who is outside the Orders' Tower at (-30,-53) in Bonta, he will break the curse on the Colonel. Now that the Colonel has returned to normal you must go talk again to Amayiro. Assasination (26) Go talk to Danathor at (-35,-61). He will give you a list of ingredients to gather: 3 Pieces of Pippin Blop, 1 Bowl and 2 Cherries. Bowls can be bought for 6 kamas from Huta Wouite (-35, -59) and the cherries can be bought for 1 kama each from Connie Vini in the same room. Go talk to Danathor again after you have these ingredients at 21:00 (DUT). ;If you agree to the assasination:Danathor will give you a Scurvion seed. Have a Baker combine all these into a Poisoned Blop Gateau. Go to (-34,-51) and enter the house there. Inside the first room click on the bookcase and the quest will be done. You will be rewarded with 10,000 kama. ;If you refuse to participate:Danathor will give you a Threat of the Intendant. Return to the Militia and speak to Amayiro, who will now offer an alternative quest. He will ask you to assist the cook. Speak to Kooc Fehc within the milita who will ask you for 10 Bird Meat. You will be rewarded with 200 kama. Shade for Amayiro(27) Amayiro needs a Champo to shade his head. Go down to Cania Plains and kill Fungi Masters until you get a Standard Feodorat. Take this back to Amayiro. An Excuse for Murder (28) ;If you chose to assasinate Rimaraf : Go speak to Danathor, he will give you a Scurvion Seed. Now go to Anik Mech (-27,-59), she will give you a badge with Oni Tnec's name on it for 1,000 kamas. Return to Danathor and he will give you the Confession of Oni Tnec. Find Turne Inge in the library of the Militia (Top left floor), he will give you an Investigation Form n°33. Once you have this form, use it on yourself and go talk to Amayiro. ;If you chose to refuse the assasination job : Amayiro will give you a form, you need to use it on a person who did the assasination job. Give it back to Amayiro once you have done this. Some Poison for the Jail Guard (29) Go talk to Captain Essacarf in the Militia Jail (Bottom left floor), he will ask you for 30 pods of Scurvion Venom. Go to Sidimote Moor and kill 30 Scurvions. Playing Babysitter (30) Amayiro wants you to go play with his nephew. Talk to Dike Tarak (-31,-59), and agree to go inside. Fight him and lose. He only does 2-4 damage a turn, so you're better off either killing yourself with your own spells, or entering with 1 HP. As soon as you lose you beat the quest. PS: Must have enough energy so you don't ghost. Questionable Dealings (31) Amayiro has heard a rumor about some dirty dealing down in the Baker's District. Go to Pinchaut Inn (-27,-50) and talk to Innkeeper Hotbread. As the conversation comes to something about a house, just threaten him to get the code to the house door. (I don't know if it changes or something, when I did it the code was 11115555) Then go to (-27,-51) and go to Heticili Ufot's house. Enter, and talk to Heticili Ufot, the man in the room. If you select to Negotiate with him, he will give you 10,000 kamas and a Heticili Ufot's Brooch. Archer Reconnaissance (32) Amayiro is sending you to do more reconnaissance on Brakmar. But first, go talk to Anik Mech (-27,-59) to get Mech Riorraw's Bow for 1,000 kamas. Be careful, as you will have to buy a new bow if this one is destroyed, and it has 1 durability. Then, make your way to (-19,35). To get here go through the Cemetary of the Tortured and go through (-18,34). Then I would assume you attack the group of archers on the opposite wall. It's a mob of Brakmarian Chafer Archers, one level 100 and four level 50's. There's also a little tuft of land full of cemetary monsters which are AGGRO, so be careful or you will need to clear off before you can agress the archers. (The archers have 0 mp, and start in a clump. You can team here so you better hope that lvl 100 starts in the back. They only do like 20-40 damage with each attack, and at most 2 will be in front to attack you). Once you kill them you will be teleported into Brakmar, just use a recall or a Bonta potion to get back into Bonta and tell Amayiro about it. Workers Planks (33) Bring 20 Ash Planks to Amayiro or 10 Treechnid Root, he will give you 2,000 kamas in return. A Prediction About the Election (34) The plot of this quest branches (probably based on choices in previous quests) Step one: Speak to Amayiro Note: Both branches of this quest require you to get an Oni Dust. With this quest this item drops at a 100% rate from Onis in The Evil Forest or from Musha the Oni. ;Danathor Branch (unlawful?):Amayiro will give you a letter for Danathor (-35, -61). Deliver this letter to him, and he will ask you to go talk to Paro Cabanne (-31,-55). Paro will ask for an Oni Dust and 200 kamas. Once you have the prediction, return to Danathor. ;Larry Poller Branch (lawful?):Amayiro will inform you that Larry Poller is in need of your help. Go see him outside Orders' Tower (-30, -53). Larry will ask for one Oni Dust. Bring one to him and you will be rewarded with an Ice Bwak Egg (Prizes vary?). Miracle Worker (35) Depending on past quests either Danathor or Larry Poller will inform you that Grace Malcean is in need of your help (-34, -53). Her tabi is sick and when you talk to it, it says something that translates to "find miracle squirrel north east outside bonta". Bring an acorn to Miracle squirrel at (-23, -62); to get there quickly use Bonta's east exit at (-25, -56). Return and touch the tabi (-34, -53) once you have the miracle. Collector's Items (36) Amayiro wants 10 Brakmarian Badges. Go to Brakmar (use the Imp Carrier if you can) and kill 10 Warriors. Return to Amayiro with the badges. Pea Brain (37) Amayiro will send you to the cook again. This time Kooc Fehc wants a fresh turtle brain. At least it's more exciting than potatos. Make sure you have an Intercity Express Potion: Bonta or some money to spare. Head to Moon Island and kill a turtle of any color. Once you have a turtle brain get it back to Kooc Fehc in the milita (-33, -57) within five minutes. The quick and cheap way back is with an intercity potion, but these cannot be used on Moon Island. So zaap somewhere close like Wabbit Island and down the potion. Reward is a Roasted Gobball leg *** which restores 100 HP. Band Of Not So Merry Men (38) The residents of Bonta are being harrassed by William Lenglad. Amayiro asks you to dispose of him. Go to (-35,-54) and talk to William, and attack him. You will have to fight William Lenglad, a level 50 strength Cra (mainly uses Homing Arrow and Destructive Arrow), and his friends Little Jan, a level 40 Feca (mainly uses Cloudy Attack) and Lady Meriane, a level 30 Iop (mainly uses Destructive Sword). The field is very big, and favors the Cra's range, although William will not do all the much damage until he gets close enough for Destructive Arrow. Beware the Iop, as her Destructive Sword hits very hard. The Feca is a trivial kill, especially if you can keep him distraced with summons. Watch out for his Spell Rebound which can reflect spells up to level 5, but not weapons of course. When you beat them you will get a Hood with Holes, which you take back and give to Amayiro. Jailbreak (39) Amayiro is sending you into Brakmar to rescue a captured soldier. Get to the Brakmar Militia (-23,38) and go up three sets of ladders until you find Atall Tramston in a cell. Talk to him, and he will follow you. Simply use an Intercity Express Potion: Bonta to return to Bonta and escort Atall to Amayiro. Kill 4 Hyoactive rats (40) Amayiro is asking you to kill Four Hyoactive Rats. Go into Sewer of Bonta and kill four. This quest is really hard, so you might need help from friends. Talk to Amayiro (PS: They have not yet made a quest for lvl 41(so you will not get the bonuses for alignment level : 40) More to come when they get completed. Category:Quest